Coolest little Robot
by Cheetos234
Summary: What happens when some alien wants a little robot of his own? How far will Zim go to make sure that never happens? XD Sorry crappy summary...plz review! :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Invader Zim story.. I am completely obsessed with this show and im proud of it.  
>I just came up with this as me and my friend was rping on facebook.<br>enjoy! And please review!**

"Today i woke up from a dream where giant mushrooms was eating my head but then i wakes up and looked out the window and saw mushroom than i ran all the way to u base and took one of your lasers...then had funerals for the mushrooms of doom" Gir said telling Zim about his dream.

Unfortunately, gir had woken up from … what he calls a nightmare. Of couarse zim was up all night, planning for his plan of doom to take over the planet.

"That's great Gir" zim said walking into the living room door "GIR YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN AGAIN!"

YAY...Aww somebody needs a hug!

"...No Gir stay away!" Zim screamed as he dodged the robot that was trying to hug him. "Gir Stop!"

Gir chases Zim but slides on the floor and runs face first into the door.

"…" Zim watches as the unfazed sir jumps up and turns on The Scary Monkey Show.

"I love this show" Gir said as he pulls out a taco from his head.

"...Well, im goin down below gir dont let anyone in the house"

"Okey Dokey, master!"

As zim went down to the lab he remembered he had to fix his life source to repair one of his spider legs that that stupid Dib puke blew up. Zim had barely dodged the missile and luckily it only got one of his spider legs.

From upstairs he hears gir running through the house and then shoot down the trash can shoot.

"Yes gir?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Repairing my life source gir" Zim said getting annoyed at gir.

"Oh-yeah, what happened now?" Gir asked with what looked like a small amount of concern.

"Dib puke tried to blow me up, gir you remember that? Oh wait gir you were eating at Taco Shack when it happened." Zim said. Gir had rather eat tacos than "protecting" him.

"Yay Im gonna go make waffles!"

"Very well" Zim sighed. "go make you're waffles"

As gir leaves, the doorbell rings.

"COMPUTER someones at the door!"

Just as Zim is upstairs, gir had the door opened.

A huge claw suddenly had its grip on gir.

"Aww it likes me!" gir commented not realizing he could be prepared for his doom.

After the claw, a purple alien stepped through the door.

"Well hello little green alien, Im Zero and I having been watching this little robot for quite sometimes now im going to take him because ive always wanted a little robot who almost does everything I say, loves cupcakes, and loves to dance."

"I AM ZIIIIMMMM!...wow you really do know gir… and No you are not taking him, I Had Him First!" Zim yelled at zero.

"Give him back!" Zim yelled as a launched one of his spider legs at him.

"Ahhhh c'mon little robot dude ahhh Zero screams as he doges and runs out the door with gir in a picnic basket.

Gir just sits there in the basket. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!I'm runnin'-I'm runnin', I'm naked, And I'm Runnin.

"huh…Gir come here Now!" Zim yelled as his little sir unit was being taken away from him.

"Yay! Bye Bye Mr. Alien!" Gir said as he jumped out of the basket head first.

"Good gir." Zim is half way there when Zero turns around.

"Well i wouldn't be a good master if i took him without him wanting too ...let him decide!  
>"Gir if that's ur name ill let u go swimming and eat cupcakes all day…everyone loves cupcakes!" pleaded Zero.<p>

"Gir, I have your tacos!" Zim bribed pulling out a taco.

Even though it may seem that the irken didn't care for gir, but he was a good friend to have around. Zim shouldn't care; none of the other irkens cared about their sirs…or did they?

He just knew …right now…that he couldn't lose gir to some stranger.

"Mhmmmm Tacos or cupcakes…AWW THIS IS ALL SO CONFUSING!" Gir cried.

Zim couldn't believe it. Gir was thinking and he was trying to decide. What if he didn't choose to come home. 

**Will gir stay with Zim or get a new master?**

**Sorry about the errors, its 5 am. The next chapter will be a lot longer and make more since.  
>plz review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know the first chapter of this story was not a good chapter at all. I didn't even like it. Hopefully this chapter will be much better. Enjoy and please review!**

"Obey me Gir, Obey meee!" Zim shouted at gir. If Gir left who would make Zim waffles?

"No! I don't wanna behave and I'm don't wanna live up to your standards...oh but wait tacoooos! Yessss...wait a minute...no well i do like cupcakes but then again tacos are better? THIS IS ALLL SO CINFUSING!" Gir shook his head trying to decide which is better. Tacos or cupcakes?

"Yes, my may be robot companion, if cupcakes are way better and if you come with me, you can have all the cupcakes you want!" Zero laughs manically as he bribes gir with the cupcake.

Zim pulls out a taco. "Don't u want them gir and think about pig. Are you going to leave him, he can't leave the yard or he will explode gir. Think about the PIIIG!"

"Oh-yeah! I'll go for Piggy! Bye bye Mr. alien man, piggy will esplode if i don't go with master!" Gir says as he's waving good bye to zero as he walks to Zim.

Zim smiles to himself. "Ha! Zim has won! Come on Gir lets go see piggy."

Zim gives Gir the taco as they both walk into the house/base.

"you may have won this time little green alien, but I will very soon get Gir, he's the coolest little robot ever!" Laughs hysterically.

"You Lie!" Zim yells as he slams the door shut.

Zero walks in the direction of the park with a determined look on his face. He has always wanted a robot of his own. He has attempted to make one himself but has always failed. Zero had heard rumors about the Irkens. The rumors were saying that the Irkens had very high tech technology. Now he had finally found an irken. When zero had watched the little green alien known as Zim, Zim didn't seem to care about Gir so he wouldn't be missed apparently, if something were to happen to him. When Zero says that he just means Gir will have a new home, that's all.

_(AT THE BASE)_

"I love you piggy!" Zim watches from the couch as Gir hugs his piggy.

The first 2 things that Gir did when they got home was stuff the taco in his mouth and go find the pig. Zim had been watching him for the past five minutes.

Gir looks up at him with his cyan blue eyes.

"Aww master you look sad…Does someone need another hug?"

"No, Gir, what I need is some rest!"

Silence. Just what Zim liked.

More silence.

A lot of silence.

"That alien guy was weird, but i am too and he said he would give me cupcakes" Gir high pitched voice cut through the wonderful silence.

Zim sighed. "Your mine, remember, not his."

"Oh yeahhhh." Gir stared at zim blankly for several minutes. "Meow."

Zim glared at him. "Stop gir that's weird."

"You say weird like it's a bad thing." Gir shrugged.

"Just don't stare at me like that."

"Fine, I'll go find someone else to stare at, m'kay." Gir said as he started to walk out the door, not even bothering to put in disguise on.

Zim sat up. "Gir! Suit! Put it on now! Do you want to destroy our mission!"

"Oh yeahhhh, I forget." Gir walks back in the door like nothing happened, dramatically put the dog suit on and eventually walked out the door.

Silence.

More glorious silence.

"Hmm. Better go see if the voot cruiser needs repair." He stretched and went door stairs to the base.

(10 min later)

EXPLOSION!

**The next chapter will be with gir. I don't really like this sstory but since ive already started it. I must finish it.**

**Please review and tell me how good or bad it is **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3, sorry it took so long, im still recovering from an extreme painful case of writers block. Eventually all my stories will be complete. Im not sure which one ill update next though.**

…**..**

(With Gir)

After about an hour of walking around staring at people and stealing candy from children. Gir found himself at the PaRk.

He walked around there for a while. Then he saw a squirrel. "Hi squirrel!" he ran up to the little squirrel.

The squirrel saw the scary green dog thing running at him; it hissed and ran up a tree.

"What's wrong, Mr. Squirrel? I only want to give you a hug!"

HISS

Gir blinks. "Okay bye Mr. Squirrel!"

He runs off, and then he sees a Froggy. "hi froggy!" and he stares at it.

They do nothing for about 10 minutes, till Gir gets bored and walks to get an ice cream cone to put in his head. When he gets to the ice cream cart, he sees a familiar face noming on chocolate ice cream. It was that same alien guy that tried to give him a cupcake and tried to get Gir to go home with him.

"Hi Mr. Alien guy, that tried to give me a cupcake!" Gir yelled loudly although most people weren't paying attention.

Zero's head snapped up from the delicious ice cream and his eyes widen as he sees Gir standing there staring and waving at him.

"Hey Gir, did that little green alien tell you to come live with me and eat cupcakes all day?" _Please say yes, please say yes_ Zero thought.

"Yes….no wait a minute…no, I just went outside to stare at stuff. soooooo….yea…bye-bye!" Gir waved as he started to walk off.

_No! He's getting away! _ Zero's mind screamed at him.

"Wait! How about you come to my ship and watch my favorite show: Scary Monkey show, and eat cupcakes and tacos all day!"

"Hmmmm…I…don't…know….i do like all those things."

…

(With Zim)

He gets in the voot cruiser to test to see if it works now. As he is flying around, a death bee comes into view. "Get away! Death bee! Away!" But of course, the bee doesn't go away as it lands on the windshield. Zim gets distracted and crashes into a tree in the middle of a highway (yes there is a random tree growing in a highway XD).

Humans stop their cars to see the crash and what had happened.

"Oh no! Filthy humans will see me!"

He quickly got his radio working from the crash and screamed into it.

"GIR HLP ME...Hurry, GIR! The mission's been compromised! I think we've been seen out of our disguises...by the humans!"

…

(Back with Gir)

"Maybe-"Gir was cut off by Zim screaming desperately through the speaker in his head.

"_GIR HLP ME...Hurry, GIR! The mission's been compromised! I think we've been seen out of our disguises...by the humans!"_

"Ooops, gotta go, Mr. alien!" He said as he flew off to find Zim.

….

**I really don't like this story but I hope it will get better. Please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


End file.
